1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a slider which is used to adjust the suspension of a vehicle longitudinally with respect to the body of the vehicle, and more particularly to an air powered actuator for retracting the locking pins of the slider.
2. Background of the Invention
Sliders are commonly used to enable longitudinal adjustment of the suspension of a tandem axle trailer relative to the van or body of the trailer. Conventional sliders normally comprise a pair of side rails which are secured to the left and right sides of the van and which extend longitudinally therealong the underside thereof. The suspension of the trailer is carried by a frame which includes left and right slide members which are slidably mounted with respect to the side rails of the van. A plurality of locking pins lock the frame in various positions with respect to the side rails. When it is desired to adjust the suspension of the trailer with respect to the body, the locking pins are retracted to permit the frame to slide with respect to the side rails of the van. However, if the vehicle is not sitting on perfectly level ground, the locking pins may be difficult to pull from their registering openings in the frame and the side rails of the body. Heretofore, the normal procedure for freeing the locking pins was to have one person pull on the actuating arm connected to the locking pins while the driver attempted to jiggle or jog the trailer with respect to the tandem axle, which had been previously locked in place with the air powered emergency brake. The above solution was not satisfactory and an effort to solve the problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,566. Although it is believed that the device of the '566 patent makes the problem described above easier to solve, it is still believed that the device disclosed in the '566 patent does not completely solve the problems of retracting the locking pins from their registering openings in the frame and the side rails of the trailer.
The invention disclosed in the co-pending application represented a significant advance in the art. However, the invention described in the co-pending application did not include any means which would indicate to the vehicle operator that the locking pins had been completely retracted. Further, the invention of the co-pending application did not include any means for indicating the relative position of the vehicle body with respect to the vehicle suspension as the vehicle body is being moved with respect to the vehicle suspension.